


Technicalities

by blue_eyed



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil Kink Meme, Fake Dating, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Foggy,” Matt said, finally.</p><p>“Matt,” Foggy replied, keeping his voice steady.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”</p><p>“Are you?” Foggy asked. “I technically didn’t lie. I just led the witness. A bit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt, which kind of run away from me a bit: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/5006.html?thread=10645646#cmt10645646
> 
> Beta'd by the incomparable [jelazakazone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone)

Foggy tried to get fit, once. It wasn’t that Matt tried to get him to do it, but having Matt around, knowing he hit the gym a couple of times a week was encouraging in a way. Plus he could not deny that Matt’s physique was...appealing. 

So he went along once or twice. Matt did his routine, and Foggy did not try to keep up with him as he liked being able to walk. 

The first time they hit the gym together, Matt walked him through some basic weights and routines. Matt was thorough, spending a lot of time telling Foggy about stances, grips, and other things that made Foggy wish he’d done anatomy lessons. 

“Like this,” Matt said, picking up a barbell, holding it in front of his body. “You want a good stance, but not too stiff. Then you lift it up to your shoulders.” Matt lifted it, breathing out as he did so. If Foggy’s eyes lingered on the way Matt’s bicep swelled as he moved then that was because he wanted to make sure he knew how to do the exercise correctly. Matt’s arms were nice though. Not too muscle-y, just nice. Firm. 

Foggy managed to realise that Matt was waiting for confirmation from Foggy before it got too weird. 

“Just like that, eh?”

“The principle is simple,” Matt replied, placing the barbell on the floor. “I can’t watch you and check your stance, so you’re going to have to look in the mirror. I assume there is some around here somewhere. I will be able to hear you breathing, and you need to breathe out when you’re lifting, okay?”

Foggy picked up the barbell. It was hefty but not too bad. 

“You’re looking for a weight that you can lift, but will be challenging after about eight to ten lifts.” Matt felt the bar of the weight until he felt Foggy’s hands, checking the grip.

“I think I’m okay,” Foggy said. He stood as Matt had, legs at shoulder width, hands gripping the bar palm out. He breathed in, and started to lift, breathing out as he did so.

Matt nodded. “Good, do eight reps, then we can go from there.”

Foggy did, focusing on his breathing. Matt had his head tilted to one side slightly, listening.

“Good,” he murmured as Foggy hit rep number four. “Four more.”

Foggy’s arms were heavy and complaining by rep seven. 

“Last one,” Matt said, encouragingly. Foggy nodded, panting slightly. He could do this. He started lifting, but couldn’t get his hands higher than level with his elbows. He huffed and lowered his arms. He readjusted his stance and his grip, sweat starting to roll down his back. He tried not to notice anyone else in the gym, as he was pretty sure he was the least fit person here. 

“You didn’t do a full rep then?” Matt asked, pulling Foggy’s attention. 

“Nope,” Foggy said, panting. “Give me a minute.”

“Put it down if you need to,” Matt said, taking a tentative step forward. 

“It’s fine, I’m going to go again.”

“Remember, breathe out when you lift, don’t hold your breath,” Matt said. “You can do this, Foggy, come on.”

Foggy breathed in, then breathed out as he lifted. He closed his eyes, feeling his arms shaking a bit as he lifted his hands to his shoulders. He lowered the barbell to the floor, gasping.

“That sounded better.”

“I did it,” Foggy said, nodding. His arms might never lift anything again, but he’d done eight lifts of that stupid weight. 

“Well done,” Matt said, smiling sunnily. Foggy’s arms didn’t hurt quite so much as he smiled back. “Eight more?”

Foggy groaned, and picked the barbell back up.

~~~

Foggy was surprised at how much he had enjoyed going to the gym. Using his body, seeing that it could be surprisingly strong felt good. They weren’t kidding about the endorphins. Matt pushed him when he wouldn’t be able to push himself, and Foggy enjoyed having Matt coach him.

Matt never pushed, so when Foggy really couldn’t be bothered he’d just smile and head out anyway, leaving Foggy to whatever he’d prioritised over the gym.

Foggy got into the habit of sitting in the gym while Matt was there. It started as Foggy waiting for five minutes or so for Matt to shower and change before they went for food or to class together, and ended up with Foggy watching a good half of Matt’s workout. 

It wasn’t that he was getting off on it (he absolutely was, no denying his monumental crush on Matt, but that wasn’t his overarching reason for being there), it was just - Matt was as focused in his workouts as he was anything else, and that focus was both mesmerising and infectious. 

Foggy couldn’t interrupt and distract Matt like he could when they were studying together, so he could see Matt in full flow, when he was in the zone. Plus Matt tended to hit the gym when no one else was about - late at night, sunday mornings after church, so Foggy could easily spread out his textbooks or laptop without getting weird looks. This meant that, sometimes, Foggy could get through a whole chapter of reading plus notes in a short workout session. 

Of course, other times he was very distracted by Matt’s hair flopping into his face, and sweat running down his chest when he asked Foggy what time it was, and then the aftermath - Matt would shower before leaving the gym, which meant Matt’s hair would start to curl at the base of his neck and on some days Foggy was very glad Matt couldn’t see Foggy being awkward. He could hide it easily when he didn’t have to worry about his face.

“Hey,” Foggy said one day, when they were leaving the gym. “You don’t mind me hanging out here occasionally, right? I can stop if I’m too distracting.”

Matt shook his head. “It’s fine. You manage to get some work done?”

Foggy grimaced. “Property theory is the worst.”

“It is awful,” Matt agreed. 

~~~

Matt worked out more when he was stressed. Which made sense, Foggy guessed. Work out all that anger and frustration. 

They’d been preparing for finals and it had been a rough couple of weeks. They never fought but they’d come close, both snappish and short tempered. Matt had just got up and left, gym bag slung over his shoulder, barely saying goodbye. 

Foggy had grumbled to himself for almost an hour before realising he was starving, and he hadn’t done any strenuous physical activity all day. Matt must be nearly keeling over.

He shut down his laptop and headed to the gym.

Matt was beating the shit out of a punchbag. Like, Foggy had seen Matt punch it before, feigning ducks and slips as well as throwing punches, but this was brutal. Foggy stopped dead for a moment. Matt was moving ridiculously quickly, meeting the movement of the punch bag perfectly. He dipped into a kick, foot hitting hard and high. Matt cycled through a kick circuit and Foggy realised he’d never really considered Matt’s thighs in general, but now they seemed to take up a lot of his mind. He shook his head, and realised he needed to make his presence known.

“Matt,” Foggy said, just slightly louder than normal. Matt faltered slightly, but continued punching. “Come on, Rambo.” Foggy tried again. “We should get you some protein. I’m not carrying you if you swoon at my feet.”

That made Matt stop, huffing a laugh, and Foggy wasn’t sure if Matt was steadying the bag, or using the bag to steady him. 

There was blood on the fabric Matt had used to wrap his hands. Matt flexed his hands, frowning. 

“Yeah, you’ve gone a bit overboard.”

“Let me clean up, and then food.” Matt started to unwrap his hands.

“Need me to get you anything?”

“No, thank you,” Matt replied. Foggy sat down on a bench as Matt picked up his stick and headed to the changing rooms.

He came back, damp from the shower, with hands dutifully taped up. He stopped at Foggy’s bench, and opened his mouth. Foggy suddenly didn’t want to hear Matt’s apology, he just wanted to go eat and complain about Professor Higgins and her stupid assignment. He stood up, and clapped Matt on the shoulder.

“Burgers?”

“I’ve got a craving for a burrito actually,” Matt replied. Foggy grinned.

“Burritos it is.”

~~~

Once they graduated and had to pay to use a gym, Matt didn’t go as often. Foggy could tell when Matt hadn’t worked out in a while - he got jittery, and would pace their small shared apartment. 

One Christmas Foggy spent far too much time and money investing in a free standing punching bag for their living room. Matt had walked around it, running his hands over the fabric and looking like Foggy had hung the moon. When he pulled Foggy into a hug, face tucked into Foggy’s shoulder, Foggy had swallowed hard and said something about it being nothing. 

Matt was much more relaxed after that. He kept his workouts to a minimum, especially as they were noisy, but it was about once a week that Foggy walked in on Matt stretching either before or after a workout. Was it not enough that Matt was fit, he had to be _flexible_ as well?

Foggy had a rule that he was not to fantasise about Matt because that was a line that felt like the start of a terrible slippery slope but Matt had done something involving arching his back whilst on all fours that almost caused Foggy to keel over.

“I’m almost done if you want the room.” 

Foggy coughed shook himself. “No, no, you finish up. I’ve got some reading to do,” Foggy said, lying through his teeth. 

“Okay,” Matt replied, lying on his back and pulling a leg to his chest. 

Foggy escaped to his room and tried very hard to think about anything else. 

~~~

The bag got sold when they moved into a dodgy apartment that definitely had no room for it. 

“The rent’s cheaper, so maybe you’ll be able to afford a gym membership?” Foggy said, trying to cheer Matt up. 

Matt shrugged. “Yeah, maybe.”

Matt smiled hopefully, and Foggy made a note to start googling cheap gym memberships. There had to be a way.

~~~

Matt was hiding something, Foggy was sure. Matt had been edgy for a couple of days, jumping whenever Foggy asked what he was up to when he was engrossed in his braille display. 

It could be because he hadn’t been able to work out for weeks - they’d looked at all the gyms within public transit distance and a lot of them wanted a year’s worth up front, and that was disposable income they didn’t have. 

Foggy was just about to ask Matt outright what what going on when Matt came and sat next to him on the sofa, perched on the edge like he was ready to run. 

“Hey,” Foggy said, trying for casual. “What’s up?”

“I have a favour,” Matt said. “It’s a bit...weird, though.”

Foggy blinked. “Go for it, you know I’ll help if I can.”

Matt blushed, and Foggy bit his lip, even more intrigued.

“I’ve found a gym, but it’s a bit expensive. However, they have a discount that I could apply for.”

“Sounds great! What’s the discount?” 

“That’s where your help comes in.”

“You still haven’t told me what you need,” he pointed out. Matt shuffled and flushed, and it was all very fetching; red suited Matt. Then Matt said:

“The gym allows joint memberships, and it’s a 50% discount. But it’s for couples,” he said, hurriedly. “And I understand if that makes you uncomfortable. We won’t have to have an interview or go on a date or anything, but it will involve lying?”

“It’s a gym, not a court order,” Foggy said, almost on instinct but most of his brain was replaying the word ‘couples’ over and over. He opened his mouth and closed it again. It was pointless even trying to deny Matt this. “I demand dinner before I put out. I’m a good, innocent boy.”

Matt let out a breath and laughed. “You’ll do it, then?”

“Of course I will.”

“Thanks, Foggy,” Matt said, and Foggy could live off those grateful smiles. 

“I’m guessing we’ll have to go sign up in person.”

Matt nodded, and turned to his laptop, bringing the gym website up on the screen. 

~~~

The gym was only a short bus journey away. Matt had packed his gym kit, just in case. Once seated, Matt gripped his stick, knuckles turning white. Foggy reached for his arm and squeezed. Matt jumped.

“Sorry,” Foggy murmured. “But calm down. You won’t be able to work out if you’re all tense.”

Matt nodded and took a deep breath. They got off the bus and Matt tucked his hand into the crook of Foggy’s elbow. Foggy led them to the gym, heart jangling.

They got there, and Matt made to remove his hand.

“Nope,” Foggy said, dragging his hand back. “We need to make it look a bit convincing.”

Matt faltered, but nodded, curling his fingers around the fabric of Foggy’ jacket.

Foggy led them in the door, and walked up to the receptionist.

“Hello, we’d like to joint sign up.”

“I’m not sure we can accommodate people who are visually impaired,” the receptionist said. Which was not the objection Foggy had been expecting. 

“I’ve been to gyms before. I’m happy to go through an orientation if needed,” Matt said.

The receptionist got the gym owner. Of course, as soon as the gym owner realised who Matt was, and - more importantly - who Matt’s father had been, things went a lot more smoothly. 

Matt changed into his gear and went through a normal workout - focusing on the punchbag, obviously. Foggy watched Matt - the lighting here was much better than both the college gym and their old room, given Foggy a whole new insight into how Matt looked when he was glistening with sweat, the way tendons stood out on his arms and thighs. 

After a while, Foggy noticed the owner watching _him_. He realised that his inconvenient crush was a plus in this situation. He smiled a little self-deprecatingly at the manager, who smiled back.

“Well, if you stick to the punch bag, and come in at the quiet times, I don’t see there being a problem,” the manager said, shaking hands with them. 

“And I can come along if needed,” Foggy said. “I should start working out again.”

“Well then, that’s sorted.” 

“Thank you,” Matt said.

Foggy sat in the foyer, filling in paperwork as Matt changed and showered. He realised with a shock that he could fill most of the details in about Matt himself; name, date of birth, address, etc. 

He handed the completed work back to the receptionist with a sunny smile. 

“Thank you Mr Nelson, we’ll process that and you should receive membership cards in the mail.”

“Great, thanks,” Foggy said, and sat back down.

Matt returned, hair damp from the shower, stick and gym bag in hands. 

“Hey,” Foggy said, standing up. He took the bag off Matt, who grasped his elbow. “Ready to go?”

“Do we need to do paperwork?” 

“All taken care of,” Foggy replied. “Just need to wait for our cards and we’ll be members.”

“Oh,” Matt said, quietly. Foggy frowned as he led them out of the gym.

“That’s okay, right?” He asked. “I mean, it was all obvious stuff, name, address. I put each other down as next of kin - which is an assumption on my part but-”

“No, no, its fine,” Matt said. “I just - expected there to be things you couldn’t answer.”

“Nope, we’ve known each other too long for that,” Foggy replied, elbowing Matt.

Matt huffed a laugh. “I guess we have.” 

Foggy kept a running commentary of landmarks so Matt could get himself to the gym, but he was aware that Matt was quieter than normal.

~~~

The whole ‘faking a relationship to save money at the gym’ thing was surprisingly easy. Every couple of weeks Foggy went with Matt to the gym, and they did a session together. David, the manager occasionally came over and talked to them, as they were often the only people there.

“So how long have you guys been together?”

“Well, we met at law school,” Matt said, taking a break from his circuit. “Roommates.”

“Yeah, I blurted something about him being attractive about thirty seconds after I met him,” Foggy said, blushing.

“Haha, love at first sight then? Oh, man. Not smooth,” David said.

“Smooth enough,” Foggy said, ignoring the way his stomach sunk at David’s comment. He avoided looking at Matt. “We’re here aren’t we?”

“I suppose you are,” David said, grinning. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it.”

“Thanks,” Matt said, taking a drink of water.

They were silent as they waited for David to get out of earshot.

“Foggy,” Matt said, finally.

“Matt,” Foggy replied, keeping his voice steady.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Are you?” Foggy asked. “I technically didn’t lie. I just led the witness. A bit.”

“I know,” Matt said, rolling his shoulders and getting into position behind the punch bag. “I just,” he stopped, and shook his head. “Thanks, Foggy.”

“Any time,” Foggy said, choosing a set or dumbbells. “But I hope you realise that when my new physique means I’m fighting them off with a stick, I want an open marriage.”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty possessive,” Matt said, throwing his first punch.

Foggy swallowed and started shoulder presses.

~~~

Matt wasn’t picking up his goddamned phone, and yes Foggy was going blaspheme. Foggy had been in court for a pointless hearing all day, and he wanted to check on the paperwork for the Abram’s case before he could slip into a coma for at least 9 hours. He was back in court the next day so if he needed to do anything he should probably do it tonight so as not to delay the case further.

It was still light out so Foggy was guessing Matt hadn’t assumed his alter ego yet.

He texted Karen, asking if Matt had mentioned plans to her.

_Yeah, he mentioned the gym? You need anything?_

_Just wanted to catch up on the Abram case, it can wait. See you tomorrow_

_Have a good evening_

He didn’t need to sort out the case tonight, he could just collapse on the sofa, nurse a beer. Be boring. But. Matt was at the gym, working out. It could be a normal workout, or it could be a frustration-slash-self flagellation thing and Foggy should make sure he didn’t overdo it. He could just leave if everything was fine. And if he did need to do work for the Abram’s case, he could clear it off.

Justification firmly in place, Foggy picked up his coat.

~~~

The gym was mostly empty, but Foggy could hear the familiar pounding of someone hitting a punchbag. He headed around the corner, to see Matt in full swing.

He stopped, realising just how long it had been since he’d watched Matt workout. Hell, he technically was a member of this gym, he’d just not been in months.

Matt was doing arms, three minutes of punching, Foggy knew this workout, had seen it more times than he could count.

He sat down and mentally counted along with Matt’s jabs, then started again when he switched to hooks. He’d missed Matt’s focus and intensity. He only realised now how far apart they’d grown during the past year. 

Matt finished the rep of hooks then stopped, panting. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and Foggy felt a pang of want. He sighed, realising there probably wouldn’t be a time when he wasn’t stupid for Matt Murdock.

“Foggy,” Matt said.

“Hey, Rambo,” Foggy said. “You weren’t answering your phone.”

“Sorry, it’s in my locker, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, wanted to make sure everything was okay with the Abram’s case. Going to be in court all day again tomorrow.”

Matt came and sat next to Foggy.

“No, I’ve got everything, thanks.”

“Good.” Foggy nodded. There was a moment of quiet. Matt unwrapped his hands, carefully folding up the material as he did.

Matt stood up. “I should stretch.”

“I should go,” Foggy replied. Matt shrugged and dropped into a stretch that had him on the floor bent over his knees, sitting on his feet. Matt made a soft noise as he stretched out his back and shoulders. Foggy couldn’t make himself move. 

Matt lifted his arms and his shirt rode up to reveal a nasty scar on his side. Foggy wanted to run his thumb over it; the scar that blew the lid off Matt’s nocturnal secret.

“Still here?” Matt asked, not unkindly, interrupting Foggy’s thoughts. 

“Looks like,” Foggy said. He watched Matt come and sit next to him, close enough that Foggy could feel the heat coming off him. Foggy fought the urge to lean into him.

“Foggy,” Matt said, sounding slightly frustrated. “You realise I can hear your heartbeat, right?”

“What?”

Matt didn’t reply, but leaned in and kissed Foggy. Foggy froze, and Matt pulled back, crumpling in on himself a bit..

“Wait,” Foggy said, gripping Matt’s forearms. His mind was full of conflicting thoughts, not least of all that Matt just handed him something he’d wanted for literally years, albeit in a bit of a creepy way, and really how long had Matt known about this? “I have so many questions,” he started.

“Okay,” Matt said, looking slightly less crumpled. He licked his lips. Foggy’s mind went blank, and Matt grinned, all Daredevil, and Foggy needed to do some introspection of his childhood or something because that should not make his dick twitch.

“But, on further review, I am happy to grant a recess on questions.”

“Oh, really?” Matt asked, moving closer. “Can the counsel enquire as to why?”

Such a dork, Foggy thought as he moved back, so his back was supported in the corner of a wall. Matt followed. 

“Because my blood is in the wrong place for asking questions, doofus.”

Matt kissed him again. “I might be able to help with that,” he said, panting slightly.

“Here?” 

“There’s only the manager here - and he’s in the office,” Matt said, hands on Foggy’s shoulders, moving up to cup Foggy’s jaw. “We’ll just have to be quick.”

“Fuck, okay,” Foggy said, fully hard now. He pulled Matt into another kiss. He ran his hands up Matt’s ridiculous arms, squeezing the muscles there. Matt made a low noise into his mouth, and Foggy slid his hands down Matt’s shoulders, over his chest, thumbing at his nipples, and wondering how else to get that noise out of Matt.

Matt slid away and Foggy made a noise of protest until he realised Matt was sliding to his knees in front of him.

“Fuck,” Foggy said, softly. 

Matt frowned as he fumbled with Foggy’s fly, and Foggy swore again and undid his belt. Matt smiled as he slipped his hand into Foggy’s boxers.

Foggy bit his lip as Matt ducked his head, breath hot against his skin. Matt took a breath, then wrapped his lips around Foggy’s dick. Foggy’s eyes closed but he forced himself to open them, so he could watch himself slide, spit-slick between Matt’s lips. It was obscene, and quick was not going to be an issue here. Matt had his eyes closed, and ran one hand along Foggy’s thigh, up to his balls.

“Oh,” Foggy gasped as Matt cupped his balls, stroking and sucking his dick rhythmically. Foggy’s muscles started to tighten and he fisted his hand in Matt’s hair. Matt groaned and did something with his tongue that made Foggy gasp and start to curl inward. “Matt, _Matt_ , I’m-” Matt didn’t stop, and Foggy made embarrassing, cut off noises as he came. Matt swallowed around him, easing Foggy through the aftershocks. 

Foggy pulled at Matt’s arms til he got back on the bench. Matt laughed softly and kissed him, Foggy groaning as he chased the taste of his come on Matt’s tongue. Matt’s shorts were tented impressively and Foggy palmed Matt’s clothed erection. Matt whined, breaking the kiss and burying his face in Foggy’s neck.

“Oh, you’re sensitive,” Foggy said, not stopping rubbing. Matt was writhing in Foggy’s arms, and yeah, this would be undignified but it was ridiculously hot.

“Foggy, Fog, please,” Matt said, and Foggy reached inside his shorts. He’d barely wrapped his hands around Matt’s dick before Matt came, hot and sticky.

“Oh, you will do wonders for my ego,” Foggy said. Matt laughed and poked him in the side, making him jump.

Matt stood up, frowning at the mess inside his shorts. 

“Yeah,” Foggy said, closing his pants. “We need to shower.” 

“Let me go change,” Matt said, standing a bit unsteadily. 

“Yeah, we’ll go get some food.” Foggy stood up, clapping Matt on the shoulder. 

“I’m guessing you’ll want to ask those questions.”

Foggy yawned. “Maybe tomorrow? I’m wiped. But yeah, I think we need to talk before jumping into bed with each other. Or anywhere else for that matter.”

“Yeah, of course,” Matt replied. He still looked a little ‘brave lost orphan’, so Foggy kissed him, because he had faith that they could basically get through anything at this point. 

He waited while Matt showered, checking his emails on his phone, trying not to fidget too much.

“Foggy?”

Foggy jumped and looked up, David had appeared from nowhere, and Foggy needed to get in on the super senses thing. 

“Oh, hey, David, what’s up?”

“Been awhile since I’ve seen you around, everything okay?” He wiped down the punching bag as he spoke, very casual and Foggy desperately tried to figure out if David had seen or heard them defile his bench.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I was worried about you two lovebirds, Matt’s been working himself hard recently.”

“We-” Foggy paused then went for something that wasn’t a lie. “We’ve been having a rough time, but I think we’ve turned a corner.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” David said, tossing the paper towel he had been using into the trash. “You can wipe that bench down before you go as well,” he said over his shoulder, before disappearing into his office. Foggy dropped his head into his hands.


End file.
